


Come On Home

by cakelocked



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Peace and quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/pseuds/cakelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Finch & peaceful moment that happened once upon a time in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Home

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'ed so read at your own risk! Feedback is much, much appreciated. Please comment if you happen to find any glaring mistakes on my not so stellar grammar!

# Come On Home

Reese let himself inside the old library and stopped for a moment to listen for any sounds of life. Balancing on his other hand a box of bagels and two large takeaway mugs, he made sure he closed the door and made his way inside. The soft clicking of claws announced Bear's arrival.

\- Hey buddy, where's Finch? 

The dog didn't answer but let a soft huffing sound and after circling Reese a couple of times with his tail wagging and tongue lolling, he headed back to where he had come from. Reese followed the dog at a more sedate pace, absent-mindedly observing how very quiet the library seemed in that particular morning. Walking down the hallway and past row of bookshelves, he finally saw their humble headquarters. If you could call it that, one derelict library full of forgotten books and huge empty rooms. In the middle of it all one room full of tech and along the far wall beneath the yellow boxed mosaic windows, huge Plexiglas ready for pinned pictures. So many new cases, new missions, he mused. 

The word mission had used to bring on his mind only his time before; before Finch, before he found again his reason to live. Speaking of Finch, he finally spotted his elusive partner, sleeping on his computer, glasses askew on his forehead and head mashed on his keyboard. The fact that the computer monitor had long since gone into hibernating mode told Reese that his friend had slept there. One more instance of the times he hadn't gone home, or at least the ones Reese knew of. Bear had returned to his own basket beneath the computer table, gnawing happily on his monstrous chew bone, courtesy of Shaw. Reese smiled at the memory of Finch's face when he had seen just what Shaw had brought Bear. The look of badly concealed disgust had been iconic. 

He stepped softly closer and gently nudged Finch on his good shoulder.  
\- Wake up, Finch.  
The first reaction he got was annoyed huff and slight twitch, which quickly transformed into a painful looking twist. Reese knew that the night spent on sleeping on his keyboard must have been hell on both Finch's bad back and his neck.

\- Hey, take it easy, he said gently, and leaned to put his carryings down on the nearby table before he touched lightly at Finch's back and tentatively started rubbing on his spasming muscles.  
-Wha-, came the sleepy reply.  
\- Just let me, it will help, he said softly, and continued his careful rubbing, concentrating on a particularly bad knot. Feeling it give beneath his fingers after a while, he finally stopped and gave Finch a soft pat on his good shoulder.  
\- That should help, somewhat. 

Finch straightened carefully on his chair and fished his escaped glasses before answering.  
\- Thank you... Mr Reese. His voice didn't give anything away any more than normally, but Reese could see a small smile playing on his face.

-I brought you tea and bagels; he changed the subject smoothly and leaned over to pass the takeaway cup to Finch's waiting hands.  
-Is it-?  
-Green tea Sencha? Yes it is. I remember what you like. I also got you those fresh bagels you like, Reese answered, amused and in a slightly flirty tone. Finch's small sigh of contentment at the first sip of the tea was enough of an award for him. Time seemed to slow for the two men and their pet. A small eternity spent on their own bubble of peace and calm before the new adventures of the day.

Reese placed his hand on the back rest of Finch’s chair and sipped his own black coffee. Finch hesitated briefly before placing his hand so very carefully on top of Reese's. Their hands stayed together for the remainder of their silent breakfast, and even after that, when their newest case was on the way and each other just a voice over the comms they both still felt the warmth of that touch.


End file.
